disneygamersguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Conor and Ashley
Conor and Ashley is the Romantic/Friendship Pairing of Conor and Ashley. This is the most popular pairing in the series. There are three ship names for this pairing. Ash'nor ('Ash'ley and Co'nor) Con'ley ('Con'or and Ash'ley) C'ashley ('C'''onor and '''Ashley) History Season 1 In "Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything," Conor meets Ashley, who initially disagrees about working with Conor because she's worried about the volleyball team finding out she's a gamer, but then decides to join Conor's gaming clan. Their relationship improves in season 1 and they're basically best friends in season 2. Moments Season 1 Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything *Conor defends Ashley by saying Wendell used a cheat code to defeat her. *Conor and Ashley met by the lockers, and they found out they both loved to game. *Ashley is impressed by Conor being on the Pro Gaming Tour. *Ashely would give up her thumbs to help him get back on the Pro Tour *Two parts in the episode when Conor kept bringing up the fact of gaming to Ashley's attention she assumed that Conor was going to rat out the fact that she's a gamer to the volleyball team and she was worried they would question her ability to focus. *Ashley was the only one to look up from her book to look at Conor (before kicking the teacher). *Ashley was annoyed when Conor was looking at the Cheerleaders. *Ashley was upset at the fact that Conor used her, Wendell, and Franklin, and had a genuine thought that they got along and were friends. *When Conor apologizes Ashley is grateful and he gives the crew they're gaming pro-cards and Ashley is very excited. The Gaming Club *Ashley likes Conor's idea to game during Gym class even though she loves sports. *Conor and Ashley are disappointed with the Tech room turn out. *Conor and Ashley seemed disturbed by the video she found in the AV room. *Conor and Ashley were both excited with the new gaming technology they received. *Conor defends Ashley from the PE kid by moving him away from her. *They both seem weirded out when Franklin dedicates his beloved turtle to Beyonce. *When Conor went to give his team a pep-talk and notice them trying to leave he called them back over and Ashley was the first one back. *They both were disturbed when Wendell gave his little speech. *Conor had Ashley take down one of the other teams teammates with a "grenade". *When Ashley was lying on the ground, Conor was looking at her instead of being focussed on the game which he normally is. *During time-out Ashley and Conor fix the air-pressure canons. *Both of them were upset when they lost and their gaming systems were being taken away and felt better when Conor influenced the team to get their gaming systems back. *During the game (match) Conor was first introduced and then Ashley was introduced. *When it came to the pep-talk Ashley corrected Wendell about who was the team leader. *Ashley liked Conor's pep-talk even though it was pretty bad. *It seemed like Ashley wanted to hug Conor but Conor didn't see this and gave her a high-five. The Puddin' Party * Ashley handed Conor his food * Ashley ate Conor's food * When Franklin was talking about being best friends with Conor, he (Conor) refused and directly looked towards Ashley. * Both Ashley and Conor thought the game was stupid and for casual gamers only. * Both Ashley and Conor noticed something was wrong with Wendell and were concerned. * Neither Ashley nor Conor knew anything nice to say to Wendell. * Conor wore a "I'm a genius" shirt, while Ashley is the opposite of a genius and as most people know opposites attract. * When they come up with the idea to let Wendell play in the tournament Ashley was looking way longer at Conor than she was looking at Franklin. * Conor looked impressed when Ashley went aggressive and convinced Wendell to join the tournament. The Chair *Ashley was impressed by the chair. *Ashley expected him to share it and looked mad when Conor told them he wouldn't share it. *Ashley convinced Conor pretty easily to share the chair with them. *Even though Conor might be the best gamer of the team, Ashley seems to be the most hardcore of them with all the equipment she carries and their lifestyles match. *After Conor saw Ashley being in bad shape after they had stopped gaming for 5 minutes, he instantly decides to do something to make her feel better. *When Ashley had to say Whoopsie they stared at each other for some time. *When Conor was in his imagination, Ashley was staring at him with a smile, after his imagination we can see she was still smiling at him. *Ashley didn't really care about Wendell being tricked but when Conor got tricked she was really mad and attacked him with a blow hole. The Spirit Egg *When Franklin showed the egg, their shoulders were touching. *Ashley hugged Connor thinking he was Conjob. The Rival's Arrival *When Ashley told the team about Wendell's girlfriend, the model from Sweden that travels a lot, Conor was smiling at her. *Instead of talking to Franklin, who will do anything for him, he tried to get Ashley's attention when the team was with Lika. *Ashley looked really hurt when Conor told her she was dumb. *He seemed to have a way harder time telling Ashley the truth than Franklin. *Ashley instantly believed Conor and joined him in his victory dance, even though Ashley knew Lika returned the tablet to Wendell for Conor. *Ashley looked hurt when Conor stepped out of the team because they didn't trust him. The Sponsor *Ashley was smiling and looking at Conor when he was asked about the possible sponsors. *Ashley was right behind Conor when they entered the room (Gamecorp). *Ashley knew where Conor was (with Wendell, signing the contract) while Franklin didn't. *When Conor was introduced as the "Hero" he looked at Ashley and almost immediately felt bad when he said his team would be somewhere in the back. *Ashley and Conor both didn't like Franklin being replaced even though he is a bad gamer. *During the race Conor pushed Wendell to the groud, but he would have been first without doing it, so he did it to help Ashley get second. The Driving Test *Ashley was closer to Conor than she needed to be when she guessed his motivation for the driver's licence. The Psycho Zombie Bloodbath *When guessing the new captain of the team Ashley thought Conor would guess she is the new captain. *Conor was leaning on Ashley when guessing the new Volleyball team captain. *Ashley looked a bit hurt when Conor thought she was a zombie. The Incident *Ashley thought Conor would be a great dancer if he didn't think all the time. *Ashley snuck into Conor's house to see if he can dance. *Ashley wanted Conor to be her dance partner. *Ashley got really close to Conor when they were watching the flashback. *Even though Conor was still terrified of dancing, he tried doing it again for Ashley (and Billy). *Ashley and Conor danced together. *Ashley and Conor hugged each-other after the dance off. *Connor kept his arm around Ashley's shoulder. The Prank of the Century *Ashley wanted to do the prank with Conor. *Ashley touched Conor after he talked Franklin into doing the stunt. *They did the prank together. *Conor was leaning his arm on Ashley after Franklin came out of the barrel. *Conor put his hand over Ashley's mouth when Ashley was about to tell Franklin that they pranked him. *Conor and Ashley were gaming alone untill Franklin showed up. *Conor told Ashley that they should have gone to Wendell's, even though Wendell wasn't home since he had to work for Janice all day. *Ashley stopped Conor from hurting Franklin and brought him to sit back down on the couch. *They were alone at Billy's. *They hugged each other while crying because of Franklin's death, finding comfort with each other. *Conor also put his arm around Ashley when they were crying The Odd Couple *Not very moments were in this episode due to the fact that conor was with wendell. The Longest Yard * Ashley assumed Conor was coming to her birthday party. * They dragged Wendell away together when he was about to use his slingshot on Janice. * They were working together to find out who Lucy is. * They were working together to get Mr. Spanks' record back. * They were wearing matching sweaters. * Conor shook Ashley's hand instead of Mr. Spanks'. * Conor was in awe when he saw Ashley kick the football that far. * They high-fived each other when Ashley's plan worked. * Ashley was on the sidelines the entire time. * Ashley was cheering for Conor when he "messed up" the game. * They high-fived each other at the end of the game. * They were sitting next to each other at Billy's. * Conor calls Ashley "Ash". The Penpal * There are not many moments between Conor and Ashley since Ashley was dealing with Wendell the entire episode. The Asteroid Blasters * Ashley started pouring out her feelings when Conor asked what her status was. * They are sitting next to each other while playing the game. * Ashley's the first one to back Conor's idea to go to the Space Lab. * They high-fived (or low-fived) each other when Janice agreed to go to the Space Lab. * They were standing next to each other in the Space Lab. * They high-fived each other when Dottie told them about what they were going to do in the Space Lab. *Conor stopped Ashley (and Wendell) when everybody was about to walk away. *They both tried to remove the rope before the SDS. *They were sitting next to each other in the simulator. *Ashley was standing a lot closer to Conor than Wendell when Dottie scolded them. *Conor hugged Ashley (first) when they succeeded in blasting all the asteroids. *Ashley said that she got Conor's back. *Conor hugged Ashley one more time. * Conor calls Ashley "Ash". The Chillerz * Ashley signed the autograph after Conor. * She was hanging alone with Conor at his house. * She was calling with Conor's phone. * After she pushed Franklin in the bin, she turned to Conor and smiled very sweet at him. * Conor tried to warn Ashley that Leika wasn't a hologram. * They were sitting next to each other when Franklin was suggesting sponsors. * Ashley got worried when Conor "got attacked" by the game masseuse. * They were gaming next to each other at the contest, * They were gaming very close to each other a few scenes later. * They both looked disgusted when Wendell wanted to eat out of Franklin's pants. * They high-fived and hugged each other when they won the game. * They were together, alone, at Billy's before Franklin walked in. The Cabin * There were not a lot of moments, since Ashley was at Billy's helping Billy, and Conor was trying to solve the fight between Wendell and Franklin. *Ashley gave Conor a flirty look when she said that them two together were a motorcycle (the coolest "car" ever.) *They both left The basement at The end of The episode leaving Wendell and Franklin to fight again. The Super Kart * Ashley was joining Conor for his interview with Funtendo. * Conor trusted that Ashley would come through to make a kart. * Conor immediately went to get food for Ashley when he saw the look she gave him. * Conor said to Franklin he and Ashley had to think. * Ashley came with the idea to gather stuff to throw at the opponents. * When Conor won the race, he hugged Ashley a little bit longer than Franklin. The Rock Band * Conor seemed most surprised when he heard Ashley sing. * Conor was the first to run after Ashley, after her audition * They were together at Billy's after the audition at American Talent Factor. * Conor seemed most disappointed when Ashley said she quits the band. * Ashley looked very worried when she heard that Conor isn't doing well after the band broke up. * Ashley smiled and looked at Conor the entire time when she was singing the song that brought the band back together. The Goat There weren't a lot of moments since Ashley tried to save the wishing well and Conor had to look after Buttercup with Franklin. The Escape Room * Conor walked Ashley to her locker. * They were together at Billy's. * Ashley pulled Conor out of the escape room first. * In the end, they were sitting next to each other at Billy's. * Conor said Ashley saved the team's butt. * Conor apologized to Ashley first for not trusting her in the first place. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] The Ringer * Conor's first interaction was with Ashley, and he kept the nickname that he specifically uses for her. * Conor signed himself and Ashley up for a basketball competition for her favorite charity. * They joined the basketball competition together. * Ashley knew that Conor was trying to hide that he crushed Karl in the videogame. * Ashley smiled when Conor handed her her basketball shirt * They were together at Billy's The Olym-pig Torch * Ashley thinks Conor is the most famous person in town. * Ashley looked very proud at Conor when he was presenting his case to the council. * Ashley stood to close to Conor. The Luchador * Ashley yanked Conor back when he was about to leave her and Wendell behind in jail. * Conor and Franklin both agreed they should only get Ashley out of jail. * They were sitting next to each other at Billy's. The Rankening * Ashley caught Conor when he got blasted by the confetti canon. * They were standing close to each other at the viewing party. * They shared a look before the top-1000 was announced. The Protégé * Conor immediately updated Ashley about Franklin when she arrived at the tournament. * Ashley supported Conor's call to add Spencer to the team even though she didn't know him, which means that she trusts him. * Ashley didn't believe that Conor was dumb enough to give Spencer their playbook at first. * They high-fived after Janice started chasing Spencer. The Stump War * They were walking to Wendell together. * (They were together when Wendell texted them to come see his stunt.) * Conor was looking very attentive at Ashley when she was asking about their history projects. * Conor was sitting behind Ashley in class. * They were standing next to each other while selling stump nuts. * They were standing next to each other in the mayor's office. * Ashley gave Conor a cute agreeing look when he said that someone had to get 10 pizzas. * Conor said that Ashley had perfect hair and make-up. * They were fighting back to back in the battle. The Prison Escape Movie *Conor's first interaction was with Ashley. *There was a lot of awkwardness between them during this episode. *Ashley was the first one Conor showed the tickets to. *Ashley thought Conor was asking her on a date to which she would have said yes. *They high-fived when Conor snuck them into the movie. *They sat next to each other in the movie. *They were standing together at Ashley's locker. *Conor told Janice that he and Ashley are a couple. *They were searching for a date for Janice together. *They were sitting next to each other at Billy's. *Conor had his arm around Ashley the entire time during the double-date. *Conor called Ashley beautiful, which flattered her. *Conor and Ashley almost kissed. *They sat next to each other in the theater. *They had a sweet, long hug outside the theater. *It's heavily implied Ashley and Conor are now love interests, because Conor enjoyed that hug. The Long Weekend * They were gaming next to each other. * Ashley was Conor's buddy and Conor was Ashley's (backup-) buddy in the buddy-system. * They both had Blue in thier offuits. The Ghost * Conor hid behind Ashley and held her very thight when the ghost showed up Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both gamers. *The are both teenagers. *Both of them are in High School. *They are both close friends with Franklin Delgado and Wendell Ruckus. *They both love to dance. *They both seem to have a crush on each other. Differences *Conor is a boy; Ashley is a girl. *Conor has brown hair; Ashley has blonde hair. *Conor is noticed to be smart, while Ashley isn't very bright sometimes. Userboxes Code: ConorAshley Category:Pairings Category:Pairings between Conor Category:Friendship pairings Category:Pairings between Ashley